Zach's Johto Journey Episode 1
Plot The fresh smell of oak trees filled Zachary Willsone with the wonderful feeling of being at home. He walked through the entry way, ecstatic to finally meet up with his mom again. ???: Hey, wait for me! Zach turns around, grinning as Kevin runs to catch up. Ivysaur is at his side, having trouble keeping up with Zach just like Kevin. He waits for the two to reach him before continuing into Pallet Town, home of Professor Oak and the Runner-Up for the Indigo League: himself! He runs to his house, opening the door quickly, slamming it against the wall by accident. Zach: Mom, I'm home! And I brought a friend! A response comes from above, her voice causing Zach to feel even more at home. Zach's Mom: Welcome home, sweetie! I'll be down in just a minute! Kevin awkwardly sits down on the couch as Zach flops down beside him. Ivysaur hops into Zach's lap, curling up. Zach: Man, it feels so good to be home! Kevin, you're gonna love my mom, she's the sweetest lady you'll ever meet. Besides maybe yours, that is. The trainer's partner laughs as Zach's mom comes down, holding a cake. Zach: Whoa, for me? Mom: Mhm! Baked it from scratch, all for my little runner-up! You were so excellent during those battles, the whole town is planning to throw you a party tomorrow! Zach: Seriously? That's awesome! He rushes over to get a slice of cake, waking up Ivysaur. As he cuts his slice and a slice for Kevin, Ivysaur grumbles and curls up in Kevin's lap. Zach's Mom: So, you're going to introduce me to your friend, right? Zach: Oh, of course! His name is Kevin, he's a really cool kid. I've been journeying with him for a while, helping him gain experience and stuff. Kevin: Yeah, Zach's an awesome trainer. You raised a great kid, Ms. Willsone. Zach's mom laughs, but clearly enjoys the praise, blushing slightly. Zach's Mom: Please, Kevin, call me Mindy. Kevin: Okay, erm... Mindy. He laughs and scratches the back of his head, looking apologetic. Kevin: Sorry, it's just so weird to refer to an adult by their first name. Mindy: It's quite alright dear, I understand. How old are you again? Kevin: I'm ten, and... What's today's date? The trainer beside him suddenly looks up, then darts for the calendar, speeding past his mom. The calendar shows several X's over days, leading up to a circled date. Before the circled date there's only two blank days left. Zach: April 7th, which means... I'm just a few weeks from being sixteen! Kevin: April 7th? Hey, my birthday's pretty close too! Mindy: Ahhh, so exciting! Zach, you're going to be so happy to stay here! I've worked on making the house so clean and your room is so tidy and- She stops her sentence as she looks at Zach's face, no happiness at this news in his expression. Mindy: Honey, is something wrong? Are you sick? Zach: No, mom, I just... I wasn't planning on staying. His mom stares at him for a few seconds before putting her hand on the table, balancing herself. Mindy: What do... What do you mean? You've already explored Kanto, haven't you? Been to the league, and... and all of that. He slowly approaches her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Zach: I'm going to Johto, mom. I'm going to explore Kevin's home region. Mindy: No! Startled, Zach lets go of her and backs away as she stands up straight, tears in her eyes. Mindy: I let you go explore Kanto, put on the "happy mom" facade, and even through the reports of the Rocket attacks I didn't force you to come home! I let you challenge the gyms, capture Pokemon, even compete in the Indigo League! I let you travel, unrestricted, for almost a year, and you're telling me you're just going to... leave again? She sits down, tears rolling off her cheeks. Mindy: I can't lose another person, Zach. Jeremy is still out there... Somewhere... He's seventeen now, Zach. Mal's been gone for years, because of him. And your father is out there somewhere, leading this... This Rocket fiasco that Jeremy's been caught up in. I can't handle losing another person, Zach. I can't handle being alone... She goes silent as Zach stares at her, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He slowly walks towards her, them embraces her quickly, holding her close. Zach: I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry for all of your losses... For all of our losses. But I can't stay here. This is what I'm meant to do. I'm meant to explore and meet new people, I'm destined to keep on exploring. I don't know for how long, but I know I have to keep going. At least for Johto. And you won't be alone. Professor Oak can always keep you company, and some of my Pokemon will always be here. Neither of them speak for a moment before his mom looks up, smiling, but the sadness is still there. Mindy: I understand, honey. You have to do what you love. I'll support you, even if I don't like it. She sniffles, getting up and wiping her face with her sleeve. Mindy: So, um... That cake is still there. Her son smiles, cutting a slice and handing it to her. Zach: Thank you. He walks away and rejoins Kevin. Kevin seems to feel rather awkward, shifting in his seat as Zach bows his head, deep in thought. After a few seconds Zach stands up, preparing to walk out the door. His companion scrambles up, causing Ivysaur to once again be woken up. It rushes after them, annoyed. Kevin and Ivysaur follow all the way to the Professor's Lab. Zach opens the door, running past a stunned Professor Oak as he enters the large field with trainers' Pokemon. Omastar and Rhyhorn rush towards Zach, both of them extremely happy to see him. Kevin and Ivysaur emerge a few seconds later, followed by Professor Oak. Oak: Well, it's good to see you made it home safely, Zach! Your Pokemon were certainly worried. Zach: Heh, they didn't have anything to worry about! I can handle myself quite easily. Oak: Yes, that is true. Hm... Zach: Is something wrong, Professor? Oak: Where did you get that necklace? I don't recall you having it during the league. The trainer grabs his necklace lightly, pulling it up. It has a keystone attached to it, one of the two stones required for Mega Evolution. Zach: Some guy gave it to me. Said I might find it useful one day. It wasn't a total lie. Zach and Kevin had both agreed to not discuss what had happened with Mew and Mewtwo in Meerage Town. The entire town had sworn to secrecy before Zach and Kevin had left. The two simply weren't ready to talk about the event. An older version of Zach from an alternate timeline had been brought to assist them, and he had shown Zach the power of Mega Evolution. Oak: Interesting. Well, on a topic somewhat related to the league, we're having a party in your honor tomorrow! Zach: So soon? Oak: Well, you arrived a little later than we expected... You were supposed to be here a week ago. Kevin: We had to take a break from our journey to help some people out. One of the people gave Zach that necklace thing as a reward. Any idea on what it might be? The professor studies the stone for a while then shrugs. Oak: Not certain, but it looks similar to something I've heard about in distant regions. I'll let you know if my colleagues know anything. Zach: Thanks, Professor. And now for the main reason I came here... Come on out, everyone! He throws five Poke Balls into the air, releasing his remaining Pokemon. Primeape, Poliwhirl, Haunter, Scyther, and Tauros all emerged, happy to see Omastar and Rhyhorn. Ivysaur joins them as they all play around, pretending to fight each other. Zach smiles, seeing all of his Pokemon united. Zach: Professor, I need to talk to you about something. Oak: Of course. Come with me. The two walk into the lab, leaving the Pokemon behind. Kevin follows them, sitting down beside Zach and across from Oak. Oak: So, what do you need to talk to me about? He begins to take a sip of his coffee as Zach replies. Zach: I plan to go to Johto, and I- The professor sits his coffee down, coughing as coffee accidentally goes down the wrong pipe. He coughs for a few more seconds before he finally stops, taking a few deep breaths. Oak: You're going to Johto? Zach: Well, that's the plan at least. I wanted to know the best way to get there. Oak: Well... The best way would be to go through a path off of the Indigo League. It was blocked off during the league due to a very bad rock slide, and is likely still blocked off. However, I could send you on one of the lab's hot air balloons. It could take you to New Bark Town and you'd start off from there. Zach: That'd be great, Professor, thank you! Kevin: There'd be room for both of us, right? Oak: Plenty of room for you, Zach, and Ivysaur. Zach: Great! I'll gladly take that... When? Oak: After the party everything will be set up and you'll be able to leave for Johto. The two stand up, Kevin quickly following their example. Zach and the professor shake hands before the trainer leaves, electing to leave all of his Pokemon in Oak's care for the rest of the day. The episode cuts to the next day, showing Zach waking up in his room for the first time in nearly a year. He smiles, getting out of bed and putting on a change of clothes. He frowns, feeling them tight against his skin. He hadn't noticed how small they were getting on him. Zach: Guess I'll have to get new clothes... Shame, I was really digging this look. I should've gotten more than just the same size five times... He hurries downstairs, realizing no one was there. Frowning, he goes outside to see a huge table lined with food and banners congratulating him on second place. Everyone: SURPRISE! Zach smiles widely as he rushes over. He had expected a small get together in his house with his mom and maybe Professor Oak. Not the entire town of Pallet! His mom runs to him, hugging him tightly. Mindy: Ohhh, I'm so proud of you! I'm going to miss you when you leave, but I'm sure you'll do great things! Zach: Thank you, mom. And thank you for letting me go. His mom lets go of him and he walks over to the table, getting clapped on the back by multiple people. He hears multiple people saying "congratulations" and "great job" as he approaches the table, grinning the whole way. He stops at Kevin, the two grinning at each other. Kevin: Thanks for helping me become a better trainer, Zach. Zach: And thank you for helping me improve, Kevin. He ruffles Kevin's hair and stops at the table, noticing no one else has approached the food. Zach: Well? What's everyone waiting for? Let's eat! They cheer as he finishes his sentence, all of them going to the table and loading up their plates with food. Zach takes a seat at the head of the table, Kevin and Mindy sitting closest to him. Zach's Pokemon run over to a separate, Pokemon-exclusive table, followed quickly by Kevin's. Gyarados roars as it devours multiple bowls of water-type Poke Food, causing some of the people to jump. Kevin quickly recalls Gyarados, sighing. Kevin: Gyarados is still a bit hyperactive, it seems. There's some nervous laughter as they resume eating. The episode cuts to two hours later, where Zach is preparing to unwrap gifts. The majority is money, which he instantly gives to his mom to help her out while he's journeying. He comes upon a very official-looking box. Surprised, the trainer looks at the tag on it and sees that it's from Professor Oak. Oak: Go ahead, Zachary. Open it up. He does so, frowning as he sees what's inside. It's a device that looks similar to a PokeDex, but with some kind of handle coming out of the top. It's primarily white, but has a red semicircle on each side. Zach: I don't mean to sound ungrateful, Professor, but I'm not sure what this is. Oak: It's a PokeGear! They're from Johto, and it was quite expensive to get it shipped here, but I believe it will be worth it for your adventures in Johto. Zach: Whoa, sounds cool! What does it do? Oak: It serves as a portable phone. You can listen to the radio, call people, check the time, and get a map of the region you're in! Zach: That's amazing! Thank you so much, professor! Well, looks like that was the last of them. Mindy: Not quite! He looks up as his mom brings him a red and white box. Mindy: I wanted to save this one for last. Her son slowly unwraps it and opens the lid, his mouth dropping open as he's greeted with brand new clothes. An outfit styled around white and red is in the box. A white and red jacket, undershirt, and a pair of shoes in the same style are in the box, along with a pair of khaki pants. Underneath them is a pair of white and red fingerless gloves. Four more changes are inside, all identical in size and color. He puts the box down and pulls his mom into a close embrace. Zach: Thank you. Thank you so very, very much. He lets go, and they walk back to the house, Kevin in tow. Everyone else is slowly dispersing, and the scene fades to black before opening on Zach waking up to his alarm, much as he had the first day of his journey. He smiles, turning it off and jumping up. He hesitates as he reaches for his old clothes, then turns to a set of his new clothes. He puts them on, admiring himself in the mirror. Zach: These colors work really, really well. He walks downstairs, seeing his mom cooking breakfast. She places a stack of pancakes on his plate and a plate for Kevin. Kevin walks in as Zach begins chowing down, Kevin soon doing the same. They finish shortly, sighing contentedly. Zach: Thanks, mom, it was great. Kevin: Yeah, it was fantastic, Ms. Wi- erm, Mindy. Mindy: Oh, it's nothing! Zach: Hey, Kevin, can you go on to the lab and make sure the balloon is ready? Kevin: Oh, sure! He walks out of the room and then the house, then proceeds to run towards the lab. Zach turns to his mom, tears in his eyes. Zach: Good-bye, mom. I'll see you again soon. Maybe this journey won't take as long? She laughs, tears beginning to form in her eyes too as they hug again. Mindy: Please, be safe. Team Rocket is still out there. Zach: I know. And that's the real reason I have to keep going. Startled, she lets go of him to stare him in the eyes. Mindy: What? Zach: This is why I'm going to Johto. I will stop Blake and Jeremy, and I will get revenge. For both of us. And I will make sure they never, ever, get a chance to terrorize anyone again. Whether it be by the hand of the police or... by my own hand... They will face justice. For a split second she could've sworn his eyes changed color to a dark purple as hatred filled his voice. It was gone in an instant, and she wasn't sure of what she had seen. Mindy: Just... Please, be careful. I'm not sure you're strong enough to face them on your own. Zach: That's why I have to go to Johto. To become stronger. To take them down. Once and for all. He turns around and walks out before she can muster the will to speak. She had never seen him so... Hateful. She watched him with concern as he ran up to the lab. Zach entered the lab, walking to the area with the balloon. Oak: Just in time! The balloon is ready, and your friend Kevin helped me with it a lot. Zach: Great job, Kevin. I guess it's time to go. Oak: Before you leave, which six Pokemon are you going to take with you? He looks upon all of his Pokemon, hesitating. It'd be a tough choice. Two of them wouldn't get the chance to explore a new region. Ivysaur was a guarantee. Primeape, probably. But what Pokemon had he been neglecting? Zach: Ivysaur, definitely. Primeape and Scyther too. Haunter and Tauros. And... He looked at his last three Pokemon. All of them would work well on his team. Poliwhirl had been with him for so long and was a powerful Water-type. Rhyhorn would prove Rock and Ground coverage, while also being his original Pokemon from so long ago. But Omastar... He hadn't really used Omastar that often, had he? Omastar was definitely the least experienced of those three. Zach: Omastar, you'll be my sixth Pokemon. Omastar jumps with joy while Poliwhirl and Rhyhorn look dejected. Zach: I'm sorry guys, but Omastar isn't as experienced as you. He'll need this experience. You're all great Pokemon, and it was really hard to choose. They seem to feel better about it now, though still somewhat saddened. Zach grins, flashing a thumbs up. Zach: And besides, I can always rotate you in during the journey! And you'll definitely be showing up when I make it to the league! They seem very pleased at this, and as Zach recalls all of his selected Pokemon besides Ivysaur, Oak prepares to launch the balloon. Kevin hops on with Zach, and soon a lab assistant runs outside, letting Oak on. Zach cocks an eyebrow in surprise while the Pokemon Professor laughs. Oak: I have to visit my friend in Johto as well, so I'll be joining you on your way there and will be on the balloon's return trip. The balloon begins to rise. Zach and Kevin look down from above, grinning as they get higher. Zach: Next stop... Johto. ---- The balloon lands, and the three walk off of it followed quickly by Ivysaur. Zach: That took longer than expected... Oak: Hot air balloons aren't the fastest form of transporation, but it was definitely better than waiting for that cliff side to be cleaned up. A man runs towards them, his lab coat flapping in the wind. He looks much younger than Professor Oak. The man stops to push up his glasses as he shakes hands with Oak. ???: A pleasure as always, Professor Oak! Oak: Same to you, Professor Elm! Zach: Professor Elm? Elm: Hm? Oh, yes, you must be Zachary! Professor Oak has told me so much about you! And, of course, I watched your battle in the Indigo League. You were an amazing battler! You're planning to explore Johto next, right? Zach: Of course! Johto's right next to Kanto, so it's the logical choice! Elm: Well... He gestures behind him, Pokemon running around that Zach could never have imagined existed. Elm: Welcome. To the Johto Region.